


Kitten

by fictionalabyss



Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Smut, interupted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Pets always seem to find a way to interrupt private time, don't they?Here's just one of the ways my cat did that while I was pregnant. True story adapted to feature Cas.





	Kitten

“Cum for Daddy, Kitten.” Cas’s voice was thick and low in your ear as your hips rolled against his hand. His fingers deftly moving over you clit bringing you closer and closer. You whimpered out a ‘Fuck’ as you gripped him tighter, your strokes slowing as your toes curled and your muscles tensed right before you came. Your hips bucked up as it rolled through you, and you could hear the smile on his face, in his breath as it hit your cheek.

You laid there panting as he worked you down, his lips meeting yours softly. “Good?”

You nodded. “Very.” you smiled.

He smiled, kissing you again. “My turn?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

He grinned. He had one day called himself Daddy in the bedroom, something he had seen in a random porn on Dean’s laptop once upon a time, and was glad to see you enjoyed it when it came out at the perfect moment.

“By the way.” You told him, as you shifted to get on your knees, elbow near his hip holding you up. “Your son doesn’t like being woken up to mommy shaking with one hell of an orgasm.”

He chuckled and grinned, a hand moving over your stomach. “He’ll get use to it.”  He was so over the moon since finding out you were pregnant. He kissed you softly one last time before you took him in your mouth. He groaned softly, watching you.

It didn’t take long to get him close. Not on the edge, but close. He had your ponytail in his hand, his lips parted and he was panting as you bobbed up and down on the tip only and played with his balls. A curse escaped his lips, and you tried not to giggle. Cas cursing was always adorable, especially when you did this. It was probably his favorite. His hips moved slightly as his head went back, then suddenly his hips jerked slightly, and he let out an “Ow.”

You looked up, worried you had maybe tugged his balls too hard. “You okay?”

“I think.. something _bit_ me? On my posterior.”

“Maybe I got you with my fingernail?”

He shook his head, and you moved to his side as he shifted around. His hand swept along the bed, under his ass. “No, I feel something. Cat claw? I think there was a cat claw stuck in the sheet.”

Just then, you heard a soft “ _Mrow_ ” as the orange cat he had taken in jumped up on the bed, ignoring you and walking up Cas’s leg and onto his hip. “ _Preow_.” the cat eyed him.

Cas sighed and laid back against the pillow. “You demand attention too, do you.” He smiled at the cat and began to pet it as it moved to his chest and sat, nosing at his chin.

“Attention whore.” you teased the cat as Cas pulled you closer too. You reached out and pet behind his ear. “I guess we’re done for tonight huh.” You looked up at Cas.

He nodded. “Yes. But we’ll have tomorrow.” He kissed you softly. “Hopefully, uninterrupted this time.”


End file.
